Cat Burglar
by Persiana13
Summary: My Khajiit thief story from the Skyrim game. This is a fan novelization of my game-play experience. Warning; contains spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Skyrim Khajiit Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studio. I own F'arrasha. _

Chapter 1: Heading Out

My name is F'arrasha and I am a Khajiit. I appear like a human, but am more cat-like, with claws, fangs, cat ears, and a tail. And, for the first time in my life, I feel truly free.

That is not to say that I was not. Perhaps I should explain.

Growing up was actually nice. I always loved to run and explore. And cause trouble. I was always a curious girl, poking my head in places I should not have, and stealing from others in the village. I made it a game, and, at first, the grown-ups all laughed at me for it. Sometimes, I would steal fruit from the village and sneak off to a hiding spot, usually someplace dark and quiet, and munch happily on my stolen reward. The more I did it, however, the more fun it became for me, and I began going after bigger and bigger prizes, just to say that I could do it. I stole a sword once from the local black-smith and, three days later, I would challenge myself and return it to the same place that I had left it. It was funny when he would act rather confused, and I would simply sneak back away before anyone would notice.

Like many Khajiit, we are very…energetic. I mean, we would flip and tumble around in the forest for hours, seemingly not stopping for anything. I never felt happier to be exhausted than just simply moving. Perhaps that is why I could never sit still, even when my parents told me too. Another thing was I was so flexible. All the twisting and turning made me find the narrowest passage ways and hiding spots, and I would often listen and know things about other Khajiit that no one would talk about openly.

It was around my tenth birthday that a mysterious strange came into my village. He was a traveler of some kind. What made him so mysterious was that he fought with only bladed weapons, and had two blades with him. They could have been daggers. One day, I saw him out in the field practicing with his weapons, two shining blades. He fought with such skill and grace that I became in awe of his skills. He had noticed me and offered to teach me how to use them. I readily accepted.

Two days later, the mysterious stranger disappeared, but left with me a lesson that I would never forget. From that point on, I began training, developing my own fighting style with blades. I also learned how to use a bow, albeit I was a better melee fighter than marksman. Still, it was worth it.

I cannot do an honest day's labor to save my life. To me, there is no thrill in log-cutting, cooking, or blacksmithing, but there is in stealing. That is why, as soon as I leave this place, I am going out in the world. I am going to steal from the best, because, honestly, it is so boring to do anything else…

Next Chapter:

Overplaying your hand, and a death sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skyrim Khajiit Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own F'arrasha. _

Chapter 2: On the Run

I loved the markets in this town. It's a border town with Skyrim and, as I wandered through the market, I could see the large stone walls and all the guards with their large weapons and heavy armor walking around. I kept calm and waded through the crowds, keeping my face covered. I wanted to look like one of the beggars so that no one would pay attention to me. Panhandling was not what I wanted to do with my lift. I was out to steal, and I was going to be the greatest thief in all of Tamriel, like the Gray Fox I heard about a long time ago. The legendary thief himself. I would blush; stare at the picture of this masked man for hours on end. He was amazing, mysterious, and the thought of being like him sent chills up my spine and made my fur stand on end. My tail slinked about as I ducked behind a corner of a wall and waited. The market itself had so many scents, sounds, tastes and sights that I had a hard time deciding on what to steal. I was not hungry, having my fill of a rabbit before I got to town.

Then, I saw something. It was shiny, and it looked really amazing. It was a gem of some kind, one I had never seen before. As I came closer, I heard the vendor that had it telling someone that it was a diamond, the rarest and most valuable gemstone in Tamriel. He said that only the extraordinarily rich could ever afford to have such a beautiful gem in their possession and that he was lucky to have procured one himself. The diamond itself reflected the sunlight back on me, bathing me in its glow. I wanted it. I wanted to steal it right there and then, but, there were too many witnesses. I ducked back down and decided to follow the vendor when he closed his stand. The diamond itself was sitting in a display box, under every tough lock and key. I clutched a lock pick I had made for myself, vowing to break into the store that he kept it in and then, I would revel in it. It was going to be an achievement of mine to steal this thing.

I watched all day and then, at night, in the moon's shadowing grasp, I found the shop. It was in a large warehouse in the city and, I looked around. The place was dimly lit and I could easily sneak in. I took my cloak off, letting my dark-fur show in the night. I was not wearing much; I wanted maximum mobility and flexibility when I did this. The lock pick danced into the lock and played the familiar tune of turning and opening the locked door. As I played with the lock pick, I kept my ears open, listening to the sound of anyone approaching me. Finally, the tune to the music finished and the door was open. I slipped in and crept like a cat along the floor, making sure to get to the locked display box before anyone else would find me. I looked through the warehouse and finally came across the display box. I carefully opened it, letting my lucky lock pick do play another tune. Then, the display opened and I snatched the diamond.

However, as I snatched it, an alarm was raised and, as I opened the door, several soldiers saw me with the diamond. I must have tripped a trap or something. We were both surprised to see each other and I quickly closed the door and barred it. The soldiers were shouting about a thief on the loose and I began to frantically find another way out. I spied a small window on the top of the warehouse and I scaled she shelves, allowing my balance to position me just right below it. I opened the window and contorted my furry body through the window, wiggling my shoulders and arms first and then my legs. I was about to stand up when something clubbed me over the head, knocking loose my diamond and I blacked out.

I was caught, and, when I woke up, I would be on my way to Helgen, in Skyrim…

Next Chapter:

Fortune favored…


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyrim Khajiit Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own F'arrasha. _

Chapter 3: Escape

My head hurt.

I tried to rub my head and I could feel a biting cold. When I looked up, my vision started to clear and, as I looked around, I got scared. There were other people, and they were tied up like me in the carriage. One of them even had a gag over their mouth. Soldiers were everywhere and, as I was trying to find out what happened, my hands were bound together. What was going on? Where was I going? Panic began to set in and I began taking quick breaths, knowing that this would not be the way I wanted this to turn out.

There was a horse thief with us and, as I looked at him, he blamed the man that had his mouth gagged, saying his name was Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the rebellion or something. There was a war going on and, then, it hit both me and the horse thief. We were being sent to our execution. Gods, this was not what I wanted. I just tried to steal a diamond. I could not believe I was going to lose my head for a shiny rock. Oh, why did I have to like shiny things? Why?  
The horse continued their emotionless clomping on the cobblestone path and I tried to find a way out. I had no weapon, and there were too many soldiers around to try and escape. And, it was only going to get worse. We entered this place called Helgan. It looked like a fort more than a town and I could see people all lining up, watching us. Many of them thought we were rebels and shouted curses and names at us. I looked at the horse thief and he was twitchy. So was I. I wanted to make a break for it, run as far away as possible. As the carriage stopped, we disembarked. Ulfric and another Nord were on this list the Imperials had, and, as they continued reading names, the horse thief that I was bound with made a dash for freedom. He did not get far as archers fired their bows at him, killing him not merely a few steps away. I swallowed; I was going to die for stealing a diamond.

The man reading the list asked me what my name was. As he looked down on the list, he realized that I was not on the list they had. It was a glimmer of hope for me and thought maybe they would be released. But, the woman there, the one in shiny armor, said that it did not matter; I was going to the chopping block. I sighed, defeated. Shiny things were getting me into trouble. As I moved to where the other prisoners were, a loud roar echoed throughout the mountains. I swallowed nervously at that, and so did a lot of the other soldiers, who had no idea what it was all about. Then, one of the Nords came forward, fearless and devoted to the rebel cause, demanding that the blessings the priest was giving not apply to him and put his head on the chopping block. The axe came down and I almost shrieked in fright. I just stared, wide-eyed at all the blood that was being spilt. A tear trickled down my cheek. The woman in the shiny silver armor ordered me next and I could feel myself go on the chopping block. Then, the loud roar came again, and, as my head was on the block, I saw it.

A dragon.

It landed near the tower and began breathing fire on the fort. Everyone was in a panic at that and, forgetting the prisoners, the soldiers did battle with the dragons. It was hazy for me, and my vision blurred a little as I tried to find some sense of balance or something. When I came too, one of the Nords that got loose from their bindings brought me to one of the stone watchtowers. He barred the door and I could hear the chaos from outside. It was frightening; one moment, I was seconds away from death, and, the next, I was running for my life. The first chance I take, I will run for it and, I did so. My hands were still bound and I dashed up the stairs of the stone tower. I did not get far, as part of the wall came down and the dragon breathed its fire into the tower. I yelled in fright; my people always had an instinctive fear of fire, and fire always scared me; since I was a girl.

Once the dragon had left, I saw a burning shack not too far below me and I jumped through it. I landed on my feet and rolled down to the lower floor. Then, the dragon came near some of the soldiers and they all run behind cover. One of them had a sword and noticed me. He told another soldier to stay near a boy and protect him while he took me. He asked if I wanted to live. I was all too happy to say yes. He then grabbed me and told me to stay close to him. As we ran, we took cover behind stone walls, watching as other soldiers were firing arrows and magic at the dragon. I had never seen a dragon before in my life and, even though I thought about helping, I had no armor and no weapons.

The solider then brought me to the main keep and unbound me, telling me that I had better be good with a sword. After all the fire and destruction I saw, this was slightly more peaceful. The whole keep shook and we began to search for armor and weapons. As I did, I found some gold and quickly pocketed it. While I was here, maybe I could profit from something valuable in here. Maybe even something shiny. The soldier that was with me looked around and found some armor and a sword for me. Though I knew how to fight with one, I preferred daggers. It was just easier for me to use the shorter blades than a much larger one. Still, between that, and archery, I had to take it. Then, we began to escape this place.

The keep shook, and parts of it even collapsed as the soldier and I navigated this place. I had to learn to fight with a sword and fast. I watched as the soldier took on two of the Stormcloak rebels that we had found. They were both teaming up on him and he was not going to last long. I got behind one of them and delivered a strong backstab to them. She keeled over and died. The other rebel soldier turned around, but he was cut down as well. We made our way deeper and deeper into the keep, fending off Stormcloak soldiers as we got downstairs. The soldier commented there was ruckus coming from the torture room. I groaned to myself and the faint whiff of blood and death was all too present in here. Inside a knapsack, I found some potions, and lock picks. I had a little time as I concentrated and opened the cages. I was a little out of practice, but I did manage to get the cages open. There were some more gold coins, and, soon, we were off further into the keep.

There was a point where it collapsed behind us and now, the soldier and I were trapped underground. My heart raced, panic was beginning to set in. I did not want to be trapped underneath here. Though I did not mind the darkness of the cave, I eventually wanted to get back to the surface and breathe fresh air. So, the soldier led the way through the cavern, following a stream of water. At least we would not die of thirst, if it would come to that. But, some spiders made this place their lair and we had to dispatch them. I had scavenged a bow from one of the Stormcloaks we had fought earlier and picked them off as the soldier was wading into combat. I disliked the idea of facing an opponent up close and personal like that, especially one that could poison you. I shook my head and followed his lead, sneaking by a bear. The bear was asleep and, once we got past it, I snickered to myself. I still had the touch of the thief.

Finally, through the snow, we made it, outside…

Next Chapter:

Plans to Make


	4. Chapter 4

**Skyrim Khajiit Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own F'arrasha. _

Chapter 4: A New Plan is Made

I could scarcely believe we had escaped the madness I just witnessed. Then, Hadvar and I saw the dragon fly overhead and into the mountains, away from us. We hid behind a rock, and, as soon as he was out of sight, I collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. Every breath was a burning pain as I inhaled and exhaled. I do not know if I was holding my breath, or if I was simply too scared to even breathe, but, it was an amazing feeling for me to finally have made it out of there, alive and in one piece. Perhaps the gods had plans for me as; plans that included being the best thief in all of Skyrim, like the legendary Gray Fox I heard so many stories about. I grinned to myself and Hadvar looked at me, sensing that he too was glad that the dragon had gone away. He told me he had an uncle living nearby in the town of Riverwood and that it would be a good time to stop in and rest.

I patted my stomach, not knowing the last time I had a bit of food. I barely remember anything after I was caught. The guards must have thought that, if I was put on the war wagon, I would be considered a rebel and the Empire would execute me for something I know nothing about. It was an ingenious plan on their part.

We both walked down the cobblestone path, my shoes clicking along the way. This was not the time to be stealthy at all; I was tired and, all I wanted to do was eat and sleep. My heart was still pounding from all of the excitement that, though I wanted to collapse from exhaustion, something in my mind was telling me not to. I followed Hadvar as he led me to Riverwood, killing some wolves along the way. I could not focus on holding my weapons, as they seemed so heavy in my hands. I watched as he cleanly sliced the wolves and skinned their pelts. I looked on in awe at what happened. Hadvar cut them down, though I could see he was sweating and his chest moved up and down quickly. I watched and it was honestly…hypnotic. Hadvar was an attractive specimen; the soldier type. I could tell from his chiseled arms that he really did like to work out a lot. Hadvar sheathed his sword and continued onward. I quickly followed behind him.

We finally made it to Riverwood. It was a small wood-cutting town; I could see the sawmill as we entered. There was not much to do here, but I heard about a mining operation not too far away. Mining and wood cutting seemed to be the only things in this town that were available. Not much in the way to steal, but, then again, there might be. We both walked to the blacksmith and he seemed surprised to see us. He asked if Hadvar was on leave and Hadvar was a bit nervous. He asked if we could go inside and explain everything. It was getting late the sun was setting over Bleak Falls Barrow.  
The three of us entered the house and the scent of food caused my stomach to growl. It had been a while since I had a home-cooked meal and, as I sat down, I could barely contain myself as I took bread and meat and began eating it voraciously. There was a woman in the house, as well as a child, and Hadvar began to explain about the encounter with the dragon. I barely heard the story, seeing as how I could almost agree with everything that went on. At least he left out the part about the circumstances on which I was brought there. He said we saved each other's life, so we were even. I downed some water and wine. It was pure bliss to have such a hot meal prepared for me. The stew was salty and had more vegetables than meat, but I was not a picky eater. I was hungry.

It was about an hour or two later, after eating and warming myself by the fire, that I could barely keep my eyes open. They were so heavy and I noticed the woman of the house was preparing a bed for me. She looked at me and I could detect a hint of jealousy as she said,

"You are a very beautiful woman."

I blushed a little, but she darkly remarked,

"You had better not be stealing my husband away."

I shook my head; as much fun as I found in stealing, it was easier to break into a locked mansion with high security than to steal a woman's husband away. I yawned and stretched my body before making my way to bed. Then, I fell asleep. In my sleep, I was dreaming about the attack. The dragon's hot flames were still kissing my fur; I could feel that unnatural heat all over me. The screams of the people surrounding me and the people that were being killed by this thing were filling my mind. I sat up, almost wanting to shout. I was sweating and held my hands to my face for a few minutes. My body was hot, but I was too scared to go back to sleep. I could see those people that were dying and being killed by that dragon. I stood up and put on some clothes that were left for me. They were hardly flattering, and were not easy for me to move in. I tossed away the shoes and walked outside into the night air.

The town was asleep, though there was the occasional goat rustling and the insects chirping. I looked around the back and saw Hadvar, in the river, taking a bath. His clothes, armor, and sword were all in a pile as he was taking a bar of soap and washing himself with it. An evil thought occurred to me and, as I saw, he was in a deep part of the river. I crept as quietly as I could to him, cursing in my head that the dress was not what I wanted to be sneaky in. I then took cover behind a bush and slipped my clothes off.

The moon was perfect, and seeing Hadvar's hard body, his strong, hairy chest and short hair was enough to keep me alert. I dipped my now nude body into the river and swam underneath the surface, holding my breath until I was deeper. Something in my body was burning, but, this time, it was not exhaustion.

It was lust.

I came from behind and stood tall. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my tail down one of his legs, I began kissing him in the shoulder, nuzzling him for comfort. He did not know what to make of it at first, but, as he turned, he saw me, in all my nude glory. He picked me up and we began kissing. He was rough; he seemed to be a soldier first and he must have been lonely. I do not know if he had anyone, but, tonight, he did have someone; me.

We continued kissing and I could feel him groping my backside as I purred, almost groaned, in pleasure. I gladly bent over backwards, allowing him to see my breasts and he enjoyed them; lapping his tongue in-between them. I entrenched my claws into his skin, and he growled in both pain and pleasure. I was groaning too; his tongue was as sharp as his skill with a sword; the way it sliced through my flesh and my soul.

My head and body bent over backwards as I felt him go deeper in my, touching my very inner womanhood. This was a first time for me; the lust I was feeling for the man that saved me. Was there something more to this than simple earthly pleasures? I felt him pick me up and place me on my back. He was over me, still continuing making love to me. We were near the saw mill, but we were concealed by some bushes and logs. Finally, I felt it. I felt his touch. It was a new feeling for me; one that I could not seem to grasp. It was like I was completely vulnerable in his arms, yet, I knew nothing could hurt me. I laid down on the grass for a moment, allowing what just happened to process in my body. I was tired, but, this time, I was glad I was. Then, I fell asleep.

In the morning, Hadvar was near me in my bed. I was nude, but the clothes I wore the night before were still near me. I grumbled to myself,

"I can't wear those. They confine me. I need to be limber."

Hadvar touched my hair, grinning,

"I know what you mean. You Khajiit are extremely limber."

I looked back at him and said,  
"Thank you."

Hadvar kissed me on the lips,

"Don't mention it."

I held his hand,

"I need to leave now, but, I just want you to know I will be back for you."

Hadvar nodded,  
"I'll be waiting for you."

I clutched the cloth blanket to my chest; I would be back for him. This was a promise. Once I become the best thief in Skyrim, I will return and steal him all for myself…

Next Chapter:

A brand new journey!


	5. Chapter 5

**Skyrim Khajiit Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own F'arrasha. _

Chapter 5: Wandering

As I departed the lowly hamlet the next morning, I felt my body was still sore from the night before. Though it was a soreness that I had enjoyed, it was only for a while. Hadvaar was nowhere to be found, and I decided to wander the vast area of Skyrim, training and conditioning my body to be what I wanted to be; the greatest thief in Skyrim, like the legendary Gray Fox.

I wandered about, my daggers and a bow and some arrows I had procured, and began the journey. I had assumed that the soldier would have warned the Empire of the dragons, and they would handle it. As I continued to walk down the road, I could see, in the distance, farms, mountains, and towers. In the center of them all was a town called Whiterun. It was a small town, regrettably not much to steal. But, my body and mind had to be honed to a razor's edge, and exploring was the way to go.

Hunting bandits and taking over their lairs was one way I sharpened my skills. The bandits were tough and strong. Though sparsely armored, they carried huge weapons. I had to rely on my ability to blend with the shadows, my dark fur blending into my own shadow with ease. Each place I visited, I cleared out the cave of bandits. Though, as a thief, I would not want bloodshed when I was on a job, at the same time, I also knew that I had to be able to defend myself should I need to. The way of a thief is one of heightened awareness of one's surroundings and of the people that I would be dealing with.

Back to the bandits. The bandits were difficult if I did not catch them off-guard. Usually, they would appear in a group of two or three, conversing with each other about some trivial matter. I paid it no mind as I waited for my moment to strike. Though I preferred a pair of daggers as I fought, I liked the bow from far away, especially when dealing with sentries posted on bridges and towers. In one such case, I came to a ruined area that bandits were being held up in. I had agreed to do a favor for a man in Whiterun to retrieve his sword that was being held by the bandits in the area. Though I would have minded my own business, I truthfully needed the coin and he promised to teach me a new fighting technique. It was a fair proposal, and he seemed sincere about it, so I accepted it.

This ruin had several archer bandits on the outside, as well as their leader, and a few others patrolling. One of them was cooking something in a pot outside. The night sky made the campfire brighter, but only for a short distance. I stayed in the shadows of a rock, my body trembling with both excitement and a sense of dread. This was truly a life or death situation, and I clearly did not want to die. As I watched and waited for my moment to strike, I saw several of the bandits draw weapons. I stayed hidden and peered carefully around the corner of the rock. As I did, I saw them all shooting and hunting something out near the river. It was my chance, and I dashed under the cover of darkness, as quickly and as I silently as I could. I got in and hid in a corner with a treasure chest near me. I listened carefully and waited. No sound came for a while. Finally, the sound returned and, as the door opened, I prayed I would not be caught.

In the darkness, the bandits did not see me as two of them walked by me. My breathing stopped and watched as they both continued onward to their posts. Once I was sure they were gone, I exhaled, breathing easily. In the darkness, I noticed the chest and it contained a trap. I carefully disarmed the trap, slowly severing the wire connected to a mace. Once that was done, I looted the chest, taking whatever was in it. Then, I carefully made my way up the tower.

Before I could finish my accent, I could see one of the bandits on the bridge, doing a patrol. I noticed he had a bow and, readying my bow, waited until he was walking back and fired an arrow. It dropped him instantly, the sound of the projectile hitting through his armor and into his flesh. I waited and heard a sound above me. Someone was looking down to see what had happened, but, given the time of night it was, he did not see anything, and I continued onward.

I quietly and quickly made my way to the other side of the bridge, but, as I did, I saw a sentry sitting across the river, waiting. I ducked behind the other tower just as she tried to find me, but I managed to stay evasive. The wooden beams creaked as I tried to make my way to a chest that could have contained the item I was seeking. I searched for traps, remembering full well the last chest I had encountered. It was not trapped and I hefted the lid slowly to see what sort of loot was inside it. The sword I had been searching for was here, as well as some gold and some jewels. I snatched everything up and tried to make my way back the same way I had come, hoping to evade the bandits. But, it was not so.

I returned to the first tower and was about to go to cover when one of the bandits yelled. He had spotted me. I cursed to myself and, drawing my daggers, made a dash for the rocks and the mountains, hoping to evade them all. There was still darkness, but not much as before. Dawn was approaching, and I had to move fast. One bandit got in front of me. He must have been out hunting and he reached back with his bow to fire a shot. I dashed at him, slashing at any exposed skin I could hit; arms and shoulder. He shouted in pain and dropped his bow and, as he turned, my daggers plunged into his chest. He was down, a surprised look on his face as he dropped to the stone path. I saw several other bandits making their way down the tower and continued running.

Once I some distance, and in the vicinity of Whiterun, I returned the sword to the client and he agreed to show me his technique. Though I would never likely use a shield, he was still handy with a sword. It got me thinking on using a sword if both of my daggers should fail. It might be useful.

I had sold the goods I had gained to another merchant when I noticed several, tough looking men nearby. I had no idea who they were, but I decided that I should take whatever I could get before anything else happened. One of them seemed to notice me and I hastily decided to leave. Walking the quickest way out of town, I could see the others starting to follow me. I do not know what they were after, but they seemed very interested in me, so I decided to slip out of town and to a wagon. Once I was outside the city gates, I slipped some coin to a wagon driver and told him to take me far away. The driver nodded, and I was on a crowed wagon heading to a place called Riften. I had no idea where this place was, except that it was very far from where I wanted to be and, hopefully, very far away from the people that were looking for me.

The question I had to ask myself now was who were those people, and why were they after me?

Next Chapter:

Riften, the City of Thieves!


	6. Chapter 6

**F'arrasha Skyrim Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own F'arrasha. _

Chapter 6: The Invitation

Riften looked a dark and gloomy place, and, upon departing from my carriage ride, I took one whiff of the air. It felt honey sweet, and yet there was subtle taste of corruption here. I could not put my finger on it, but I had a distinct feeling I was in the right place for what I was searching for.

As I stood up and heard my joints pop for having stayed so long, a guard approached me and told me I had to pay a visitor's tax. I narrowed my eyes and tried to size up the guardsman. He wore a thick leather helmet, and hide armor. I then saw the shape of a female guard standing behind him. Even if it was only two of them, the noise could probably alert others inside, and I would have a whole city to fight. No, the Gray Fox would never be so obvious in such a way. I had to pay.

I reached into my coin purse and pulled out the appropriate tax, though I commented that it was an extortion racket. I hated extortion rackets. Granted, it is a lot like stealing, it also was not any fun. There was no subtly involved in the idea; only brute force. The subtly was in sneaking into a place, not raising the alarm, stealing what needed to be stolen, and getting out without anyone noticing anything was wrong. The guard opened the gate and, though his helmet hid his smug smirk, I could see it on his face as he allowed me passage into the city. I will find a way to get that money back.

As I wandered into the city of Riften, I discovered it was a major trading hub for Skyrim and the rest of the Empire. The weather was more humid here than in Whiterun, but that did not stop me one bit. As I walked into town, I overheard two people talking. One of them was a woman with a large axe and a painted face. She said she had fought off some more Thieves' Guild members the other day. The man that she was talking with seemed concerned and, as I ducked behind an alleyway, I tried listening further into the conversation. But, I did not get much more than that. She seemed to a paladin in training or something. Or a barbarian looking for a noble cause. She definitely looked like she could take on a dragon. Still, if I were to be a member of the Thieves' Guild, I had to be aware of who its enemies were. And, she might be a problem.

As I continued to look about the port city, I stopped into some shops and sold what loot I had acquired in my travels. Though it was a mere pittance of what they actually were worth, it was, at the very least, some coin in my pocket that I could use for later. I noticed a place where people congregating in a sort of open market and, as I approached, a scruffy looking man came up to me. He said he had a job offer for me that he could tell I was not the sort to do an honest-day's work. Was that ever the truth, but I was kind of wondering how long he had an eye on me.

His name was Brynjolf and he was thief. That much I could tell. He said he could size me up and he told me things about me, like the armor I was wearing, or the weapons, that I had stolen them or procured them through less than legal means. I was impressed with his reasoning and he wanted my help. What I had to do was break into a strongbox, steal a ring, and plant it on someone. This particular someone was a merchant that Brynjolf's client, as he put it, clearly want to be put out of business and behind bars. He had an unusual interest in me, and, at the same time, I almost felt him trying to seduce me. His words were sweeter than the honey-mead air around us, and I nodded I was interested. Brynjolf seemed to smile at that and explained to me that I would know my cue.

I casually watched and made my way through the crowd as he called over everyone to pay attention to him. He was attempting to sell a potion of something or other. I was not paying attention. However, in the crowd, I was able to duck away and found the stall he wanted me to break into. The lock was ridiculously simple to get through, but, at the same time, I had to be on alert for any passing guard that would come by. I did not want to get caught myself. A few short seconds later, I had the ring I was looking for and made my way to the merchant Brynjolf described to me. I snuck behind some crates and Brynjolf had the crowd still affixed onto him as he continued to make his case for selling whatever potion he was selling. For all I knew, it could have been cheap wine. I carefully removed the ring and allowed the shining object to fall into the cloth pocket of the merchant. I then slipped back behind the crates, and stood up casually. My heart was racing with excitement, but I had to keep a cool head as Brynjolf ended his sale and came to me. He complimented on my ability to remain undetected and gave me some coin. Then, he said, that if I were to truly worthy to join their organization, then I had to make my way to the Ragged Flagon in the Ratway. He then disappeared into the crowd.

I managed to catch a glimpse of him as he entered the Ratway and, as I followed him, I immediately felt a harsh scent of trash, sewage, and decay. I covered my mouth and almost gagged at the horrific stench. I leaned up against a corner and took a few breaths, allowing my body to grow accustomed to the scent of noxiousness before my mind could block it out long enough for me to focus. I then heard to people talking and they seemed to be killers. I peeked around the corner and watched as the two of them darted further and further into the tunnels, thinking they had heard an intruder. Little did they realize I was the one they were looking for.

I pulled out my twin steel daggers and slowly made my way to one of them. There was a drawbridge, but I could not get to the controls. I ducked down and saw the first one. I crept on the tops of my boots and stabbed him twice in the back. He did not even let out a scream or a gurgle as he fell over dead. I had fought enough bandits to know that these people were like bandits and other murderers. Still, as any thief knows, it is never good to have your back to a hallway or door unless you know no one is going to be behind it.

I found an iron gate inside the room and had a difficult time picking the lock. It was one of those locks that seemed hard to open than it actually was, but I had to be patient and, hopefully, I would not get caught. As I slowly slid the lock pick inside, I could feel my nerves tense up and my fingers starting to shake. I shook my head, telling myself that I was going to pick this lock and there was nothing that was going to stop me from doing it.

I heard it click at that moment and slowly opened it and closed it. I made my way up the stairs and saw another bandit in a brightly lit room. I pulled out my bow and arrow and fired one into his chest, laying him flat out on the floor. As I looted his body, I saw another door and, when I opened it, it was clear that I had reached my destination.

The Ragged Flagon…

Next Chapter:

Induction into the Thieves Guild…


	7. Chapter 7

**F'arrasha Skyrim Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own F'arrasha. _

Chapter 7: Introduction to the Thieves Guild

When I looked about the Ragged Flagon, it was a desolate place. It had the stench of a sewer, even worse than when I had originally entered. The place was dark and the air was moist. I touched my throat, feeling the putrid air claw down me as I caught my breath from all the hazards of the enemies I had encountered down here. In the darkness, I could hear voices. I could not make any of them out except from Brynjolf. I walked over, trying to stay as quietly as I could, but, I got not within a few steps when I heard a harsh voice behind me say,

"You'll be a new rug here if you take another step."

From my position, I could not tell if he was armed. More than likely he was, but his voice made seemed more menacing. I slowly stood up and put my hands out over my head and Brynjolf laughed,

"Well, lass. Fancying meeting you here. I see you made it."

I looked back, hissing,

"I almost got killed trying to find this place!"

The voice behind me said sternly,

"Should you keep bellyaching, it would be your burial place."

Brynjolf called out,  
"Dirge, that's enough. Let the lass go."

This Dirge then seemed to back off. Brynjolf then shook his head,  
"Well, at least you're here. I keep telling the others there's something special about you. I know I'm right. It takes a special person to get down here."

I thought to myself it would not take a special person to slit this man's throat, but, be that as it may, I did not interrupt him. Brynjolf then said to me that, in order to fully be accepted into the…organization, as he had put it, I would have to collect some payments from people in protection and extortion rackets. I blinked at that for a moment. This was something a little more…interactive than what I expected the Thieves Guild to do. Sure, I expected pickpocketing, larceny, burglary, heists, and fencing operations, but…extortion was something that felt a bit…less appetizing than I had expected. I do not know if it was the air or that suggestion that brought me to feeling a little nauseated, but Brynjolf caught on to it. I think the others did too. Either that, or Brynjolf was did and tried to cover for me. He said there were three shopkeepers that had to pay, and press them, but do not kill them. They were, after all, thieves, not murderers. He gave me the names of the three and I left.

As I escaped the Ratway to the surface of the streets of Riften, I held my stomach and sat down on the steps. For a moment, my world was spinning. I was not sure that if this was the air inside the tunnel, or the thought of robbing people through force of arms, but it was all sudden to take in. I thought for a moment that I wanted in on this group. I was willing to be a part of this group, and, though this was initiation, I still could get out and continue to steal on my own. It then occurred to me that, if I were to go into business for myself, there would be the off chance that would bring about my end a bit quicker than I would have liked it. I sighed and shook my head. I liked living, and, given what I had to endure to get here, it was something I was going to do. I had to remind myself that I could not act like a marauder and kill these people or lay a hand on them. Other than that, it was fair.

I returned with the money. I decided not to go into the details on how I came across it in this journal. It is best if no one knew. As I returned to Brynjolf, he was very pleased with me that I had collected my debt and that I would be inducted into the Thieves Guild, complete with my own armor. Though I felt bad for the idea of what I had to do to get the armor, I admit, when I disappeared around a corner and changed into it, it felt like a second skin to me. I was more mobile and agile in it than in anything else that I wore. I was especially giddy to say the least.

Then, it came time for me to learn some of the things I would be doing with the Guild. Vex, this blonde woman that was there, was an infiltrator expert. She would set me up with any jobs that required breaking and entering, disappearing, and other non-personal jobs, as someone there put it.

Another was a bald man. His name escaped me, but he was pickpocket and bookkeeper, and he was a lot less personable to me than to his alcohol. I would get along with Vex before I would get along with him.

Then, there was Mercer Frey, whom Brynjolf brought to me. He was sort of the leader of the group and, as Brynjolf brought me to him through the cistern, I could have only imagined what this place was like in the heyday of the operation. Everyone there all agreed that they have had a run of bad luck as of late, but it was a matter of debate on what was the cause. The drunken bald man I said it was the result of a curse. With dragons running around, I would be willing to believe that.

Mercer Frey had an assignment for me. One of their clients has come to discover that a small estate that supplied honey to Riften for mead production had just suddenly cut himself off and fortified the place. Vex had gone into investigate and barely got out alive. The guards were tripled, all hired killers. Mercer wanted me to empty the safe and burn down a few hives.

Easier said than done. I needed a way in and, as I talked to Vex, she explained to me that there was an old sewer pipe that would get me inside. That might work out well.

But, before I decided to venture onto this mission, I thought it best to do some of Vex's assignments. Breaking and entering and what not. I wanted to practice and I wanted to do right by it.

Next Chapter:

Some assignments, and then, preparing for the big one…


	8. Chapter 8

**F'arrasha Skyrim Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studio. I own F'arrasha. _

Chapter 8: The Job at Hand

Having done some odd jobs for the Thieves Guild was fun. I especially like Vex's missions of stealth and breaking and entering. Those were fun. The fools' houses I would break into and sneak away would have no idea anything was taken until I was well outside the city and in the safe hands of the Thieves Guild. I almost got caught once, but with my quick thinking and flexibility, I was able to duck outside of a window and escape into the shadows. The lessons I picked up from her and from my adventures around the land were invaluable. Dungeon delving was also a favorite of mine. It is like breaking into someone's house, but, instead of avoiding the killing, I could kill whatever was inside it.

But, after my training, I was ready for the job. Brynjolf told me of the job I was supposed to go on. He, Vex, and I were sitting in the Ragged Flagon, at a table. He explained to me that there was a client that had attempted to negotiate a deal with someone else rather than Maven Black-Briar. I suspected this Maven wanted payback and Brynjolf told me that Vex nearly lost her life in an attempt to rob the safe in the basement. I could see a scar across her cheek as she grimaced a little about what had happened, but Brynjolf continued, explaining that this man had to be dealt with. I was to rob his safe, and burn up three of his bee hives. There were more, but Brynjolf expressly told me not to burn any more than three. This was a message, not a slaughter.

Vex then piped up, saying that these guards were hired killers and mercenaries. Former soldiers with a thirst for blood, and not all the moral objections that come with being a body guard. She told me of an old sewer grate underneath the estate I could sneak into. It was how she got inside on the northwest side of the lake. I thanked them both and the sun was still in the sky, but it was waning. It would be dark soon.

I spent a few hours looking from afar on the estate and made my way to the northwest side of the lake, just as it got dark. I realized I had to swim to the manor. My only other option was to go through the front door, and I was not about to do that. As I held my breath, I dove inside and swam underneath the surface of the water. This was going to do wonders for my fur and my armor. I got to a small island and then watched. The sky was darker and I continued swimming, until I found that sewer entrance. I slipped underneath the cover, barely making a sound. I did not see any guards as I entered, but, inside the sewer, the foul stench of death and decay was all too present. And, there were skeevers. Large ones, from the looks of it. I pulled out my daggers and sliced them both. I was in no mood for dealing with such nuisances, but, at the same time, I was sort of grateful that it was only rats and not something a bit more…intelligent.

Though my senses were sharper than a normal person's, it did not bode well for the fact that the sewer was a horrifying place to be in. The place was trapped with fire traps and even a spiked chain-ball trap I accidentally triggered. I narrowly missed it, my face almost getting splattered with the deadly instrument. I caught my senses and escaped the sewer to the backdoor of the estate.

Goldenglow Estate had a back door, one I picked the lock on with surprising deftness. Once I was inside, I quietly shut the door behind me and began looking for the basement. I could have gone looking for the key to it, but that could only increase my chance of alerting the guard and blowing my cover. I also did not feel like fighting a whole company of blood-thirsty bodyguards all at once. I was inside and the place was well furnished. All the comforts of home. However, this appeared built for the soldiers more than the actual owner. The owner lived on the second floor. Better to survey it all, I guess.

I got inside and waited for a patrolling guard to move away from a locked iron gate inside the mansion. That was probably the way to the basement. I had a few precious seconds and quickly picked the lock. The lock opened and I slipped in and quietly shut the gate. The basement was musty as I silently made my way down it. I could see the guards in the darkness and quietly slipped by them. It was all going so well until I came out of a hallway and into a room. To the left of me was a staircase, leading into the vault, but there was a bodyguard sitting, staring right at that staircase. I had a problem. I pressed my body against the wall, thinking of some way I could get by this guy without alerting the other two that I saw earlier. The walls were thick, and the place was covered in oil. I could have risked a fire attack, but, that would alert everyone as to my presence. No, my only option available to me was to kill him. I quietly slipped out my daggers and stabbed him in the back. The blades easily punctured his skin and he did not scream as he died. Once he was on the floor, I sighed, shaking my head. I really wish I did not have to do that. I am a thief, not a bloody marauder.

As I continued downstairs, I had to be quick. Any minute now, they would find that body. I had to be careful as I picked the lock to the safe. It was a better constructed thing than I had thought of. I actually regretted not getting the key earlier. No matter, I was here, and I was going to get this thing open. My fingers were trembling as I studied the lock carefully and allowed the lock picks to work their magic. I swallowed nervously as the lock picks were running afoul with me, but, after breaking my sixth one, I finally managed to get this thing open with patience and effort. The safe contained some gold and a note. The note was a bill of sale for the estate with an odd symbol on it. I shook my head and pocketed the note. There was a sewer access near me and I slipped back under the mansion.

The safe part was easy. The hard part now would be to set the hives ablaze. I navigated the sewers and returned to the surface where the back door was. I exited and noticed it was still night. I shook my head, muttering to myself about how these flames would give me away. Still, I had to do it. I dashed quickly, not caring that I would be detected. I charged up a stream of flames I had learned and set the hives ablaze.

In seconds, the place was on alert, and I saw some of the body guards coming after me. I ducked underneath one of them, dodging his sword and dashed for the water. The hard splash could be heard and, as they began looking for me, I swam underneath the surface in the darkness. I do not know how far I swam, or where I did, but, ultimately, my lungs burned with the desire for air and I surfaced. I was fearful they had found me, but, as I turned around noticed I was not far from the shore that I saw the hives' flames glow in the midnight sky. I swam to shore and shook the water off of my clothes and fur. I caught my breath and leaned against a tree for a moment. The distant shouts were that of the marauders desperately attempting to find me and put the fires out. I could only imagine what sort of ruckus that would cause once that owner woke up. I smiled, chuckling to myself.

I returned to Brynjolf once I gathered enough strength to travel. That swim took it out of me. As I entered through the Thieves' Guild entrance in the cemetery, he seemed quite impressed by my performance. Naturally, the subject turned to our payment, and I handed him the note of sale. He said he would contact some people he knew and pressed his connections on what they knew about this odd symbol.

But, the life of a thief is never done…

Next Chapter:

Sharp mead, sharper Maven.


	9. Chapter 9

**F'arrasha Skyrim Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own F'arrasha. _

Chapter 9: Strange Brew

I stretched my arms high as I awoke from my slumber. My body and senses were now getting acclimated to the Ratway and its dark, damp air. I breathed in and out, as if a great burden had been lifted off of my shoulders. I was relieved. I was alive. I had survived the first true serious mission for the Thieves Guild, and I was happy.

As I was about to go find some breakfast, Brynjolf found me. He smirked and asked if I had a nice cat-nap. I looked up at him, rolling my eyes at the joke, but I had chuckle a little. He told me that Maven Black Briar was interested in talking to me about a job. I blinked. I had heard that name when I came into Riften. Apparently, she was a woman that had commanded influence in this area for quite some time. I asked what it was about, but Brynjolf shook his head, saying that it was between her and me, and it was not his business. He told me that Maven was waiting for me at the Bee and Barb.

I figured I would go there and eat breakfast anyway, but it would not be an enjoyable experience. As I navigated the Ratway back to the surface and into the small bar, the owner gave me a hard glare, not liking me at all for threatening her family. But, she was civil, and gave me some fruit and water, free of charge. I sat and ate mindlessly, my thoughts flooding with what Maven would want me to do. If it was theft, it was simple. If it was a murder, then it would be more complicated. I doubt it would be a murder. The Thieves Guild would contract that out to the Dark Brotherhood. They would not need the added scrutiny should the local guards ask questions.

I finished my water and fruit and went upstairs to see her. Maven had rented a private table and was eating, her back toward a wall. She looked at me, scoffing that I did not appear to be as good as Brynjolf had told her I was. I wanted to reply, but was afraid to. There was something about Maven's attitude that caused me to stay silent, both out of fear and out of the anticipation of payment. Maven brushed her hair back and explained that she liked things simple; cause and effect. She cared only for the result of something that happened to her or it is in her best interest to do so. One of those things was a man named Mallus Macius. I was told to meet this man Mallus in Whiterun, as he would have the necessary details for the assignment I was going to go on. I left, taking the stage to Whiterun.

I arrived at dusk, my stomach gnarling at me for nourishment. I arrived at the Bannered Mare and ordered some hot meat and soup. As I took a seat, I heard a bard telling a tale of intrigue and mystery, and Mallus, who was sitting in the back, was listening intently. I pulled up a seat next to him and began eating hungrily. Within minutes, I had finished my meal and the bard performance was complete. While the bard was resting, Mallus looked at me, ready to discuss the job. It was a relatively simple job. I had to become an exterminator of sorts.

Sabjorn was the owner of a mead hall just outside of town, and he was holding a special tasting for the captain of the guard. The plan was to ruin it. The meadery had a pest problem and the plan was for me to get hired by this Sabjorn and get rid of the problem. He would provide me with the poison necessary and I would use that poison to deal with both the nest and the brew. The poison was nonlethal to people, but it would leave a bad taste in your mouth. Once Sabjorn was arrested, Mallus said he would be the one to take over, as per the arrangement with Maven, and stock only Maven's brew. I smirked. It was a brilliant plan.

I headed out in the morning after resting and purchasing some arms and equipment. When I arrived, Sabjorn was instantly demanding, noting the many problems he had with the meadery. I feigned innocence and asked what was going on. He looked at me, glaring with those eyes of his. He said that if I wanted to know what was going on, I was also interested in work. I nodded that I was and he said that he would only pay me once the job was done. He handed me the poison and explained that the pests were coming in and ruining his mead. He stalled the Captain of the guard for a while, but he needed me to hurry and get rid of the problem. I also received the key to the basement and said not to come back up until I finished the job.

Rat exterminator. That was all that I wanted to be. Alas, it was not as glamorous a job as breaking into someone's house and stealing something from right out from underneath their nose, but it was a job nonetheless. I went to the basement and instantly felt a draft. The place reeked of mead and animal droppings. I then heard two steel traps close in on something. As I checked, I saw two skeevers that were killed, caught in the floor traps. I carefully stepped through them and into the opening, leading underneath the basement. As I crept through the darkness, my daggers were at the ready. I shook my head, wondering how far I had to go through this thing to get to the nest. Knowing rats, it would have to be pretty far.

But, rats were not the only thing in here. I got further in and saw spiders. Some of them were even eating the skeevers. I tried to get by one of them, but it saw me and came at me. I ducked out of the way and jumped on it, slashing at its head with my daggers. I must have punctured its brain as it lay dead from the stab wound. I took a moment and shook my head, trying to shake the disgusting feeling of what was happening to me. The things I do for the Thieves Guild sometimes makes me cringe in disgust. I was hoping for more thefts, pickpocketing, or other things that did not require me to soil my armor with animal waste. But, still, I pressed on.

I got to the man nest, where I heard a man chanting or muttering to himself. I do not know who it was, but he was by the nest and there would be no way I could get to him. This was a problem. Add to the fact that he was surrounded by the nest, and things got even more complicated. These rats seemed to be obeying him, or permitting him to remain. He must have harnessed their power to do his bidding. I stepped back into the darkness and tried to think of a plan. There had to be something I could do.

Then, it hit me. Throughout my adventures in and around Skyrim, in my training to join the Thieves Guild, I did some exploring of ruins and came across a couple of scrolls that could conjure creatures. I carefully took one scroll out and read it slowly, to see if I understood the spell. When I recited it a few times in my mind, I was ready and cast the spell. Within the next few seconds, the creature I had summoned was decimating the skeevers and the man that was commanding them. I could hear the curses of the man and the screams of the skeevers as the creature I had summoned vanquished them in a cruel manner. The creature I had summoned then disappeared and I saw the destruction it had brought upon the nest. Still, I had to poison it and I began to set the poison in the nest.

Once that was done, I found the exit into the vats and poured the rest of the poison in the mead vats themselves. Taking all the gold I had found there, I returned to Sabjorn, ready for payment. Sabjorn was now entertaining the captain, and Mallus was in attendance as well. Sabjorn pulled me aside and said I would get paid when the Captain of the Guard would be done. I held back a hiss of disapproval as he turned and began explaining to the guard about the importance of mead. Mallus and I watched as the captain wretched in disgust at the tasting. He pulled out his sword and ordered Sabjorn into prison for attempted murder. He directed Mallus to take over the meadery. Once the two left, I began giggling and laughing. I did it. I believed that all the things I had done, especially fighting through the nest, made that moment especially worth it. Of course, it would have gone better had I known a raving lunatic was down there, but, be that as it may, it was done.

Mallus gave me a key to the office so I could look around to see if I could identify Sabjorn's silent partner. As I rummaged through the room, I found some jewelry and some potions I would be needing, as well as coin. Then, I found something else; a promissory note with the same symbol as the bill of sale from the Goldenglow Estate. There was no doubt a connection, but I still had no idea what this symbol meant, or who was doing all of this. I returned to Maven at dusk and she gave me payment; a magical dagger. She said it was an acceptable payment for my services, and I handed her the promissory note. As she looked at it, I could see the cold rage in her eyes and she was not going to let this stand. I explained that I saw the same symbol on the bill of sale to the Goldenglow Estate. Maven was going to find who was doing this.

Deciding to leave her to her temper, I returned to Brynjolf and explained my contract was completed. After a long deserved rest, I would head back out again…

Next Chapter:

Scoundrel's Folly…


	10. Chapter 10

**Skyrim Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own F'arrasha. _

Chapter 10: Tailing a Lizard

I was sharpening my weapons after a long rest when Mercer came looking for me. He said he had another job for me. Mercer was the present head of the Thieves Guild. He was a gruff man, balding, but clearly still sharp. I put my daggers down as he explained how he had seemingly respected the person or persons that were attempting to undermine the Thieves Guild. I was a bit surprised at that, but, he looked at me and said that, though he had respect for those individuals, he also would make them pay for attempting to undermine the Guild. There was a contact he had in Solitude that would know something. His name was Gulum-Ei, an Argonian whom they had dealings with. He worked for the East Empire Trading Company, which owned a warehouse. I was to get information out of him, but not to kill him. If he was involved in this scheme, Mercer thought it would be more useful to the Guild to keep him alive and around. Maybe even use him to smuggle stolen goods in and out of Skyrim.

I headed to Solitude by carriage and arrived at night. There were no more executions for the day, which I found both relieving and disappointing. With everyone attending the execution, their homes would be easy to rob.

A drunken lout was standing outside the Winking Skeever, where Gulum-Ei worked out of in terms of his less…legal affairs. I slipped by the drunk and walked in. There was a bard regaling tales of a time forgotten when I saw the Argonian I was looking for sitting in a private corner. I sat next to him and asked what he knew. At first, I asked nicely, but Gulum-Ei did not seem to pay too much attention. He was stubborn, I will give him that, but, he was also a thief, like me. So, I attempted to bribe him for the information. The scaly being told me of a case of wine in the palace he wanted procured for his personal use. If I purloined it, then he would tell me what he knew. I accepted.

The wine was easy to find. Someone left crate on a table. Making sure no one was looking, I slipped all the bottles I could and snuck out the back door of the palace. I returned with the wine to Gulum-Ei and he told me that he only brokered the deal with a woman. This particular woman was very angry at Mercer and wanted revenge. I asked for the name, but the Argonian could not give it to me, for he had no idea who it was. I leveled a stare at him, trying my best to be intimidating, but he was not going to tell me. He then left a bottle of the wine and told me to have at it. He then left.

I left the wine on the table and waited a few minutes before following him. It was still dark and I was able to tail him to his warehouse without getting seen by him. I had to be careful of the guards as I was tailing him to the warehouse, and act as casual as possible when around them.

I got to the warehouse and watched Gulum-Ei walk in with the key. Quickly picking the lock, I managed to slip inside. This place was slightly damp, but, it was a massive warehouse, and it was filled with guards. Staying in the shadows, I climbed the shelves and continued onward, staying just out of the bountiful torches' light. These guards were either city guards, or guards of the East Empire Trading Company, but, either way, I did not want to get spotted. I continued onward, slipping underneath a ship and into the water. I surfaced and saw him entering a private doorway. Slipping by the last guard, I found my way in.

The doorway led to more caverns, but, as I noticed, these were not guards of either the company or the city. These were bandits, holed up. I pulled my daggers out, waiting for the right time to strike. I kicked a rock and snuck away, diverting them to where they would separate. I stabbed one of them with both my daggers and then flipped over to the second one. He never got to swing his axe, as I landed a critical blow. He fell over dead, my daggers silencing his voice.

There were more bandits throughout this maze of caverns, and I easily dispatched them. Some I stabbed when they got too close, but others I took out from afar with my bow. I was growing fond of using the bow, at least for dealing with things far away from me.

The boss of the bandits was standing in front of a campfire. All of his compatriots were dead, and I saw Gulum-Ei pacing back in forth, nervous as to what was happening. I climbed up to a higher level, my daggers at the ready. When I was I ready, I jumped down on top of the bandit leader. I hissed and tried to stab him, to finally kill him, but he threw me off and went for his bow and arrow. He got a shot off, but I dodged it, barely. He was fast and accurate with that thing, and I had to be careful on how to handle it. I ducked and flipped, charging at him. He got two more shots off, one of which hit me in the shoulder. I lost that dagger, but roared with ferocity and stabbed with the other dagger into the bandit's chest. I missed some vital organ that I could have ended this with, but he was stunned. I flipped back, picking up the second dagger I lost and took a defensive stance against him. He had one hand on his side, attempting to stop the bleeding. My shoulder ached, but I was going to fight through it. He was too, as he pulled out his sword and came at me. I rolled out of the way and threw the daggers at him. His guard was down and both of them found their mark in his chest again. This time, the lead bandit was dead.

I clutched my shoulder and caught my breath. I was mad. I was furious. I glared right at Gulum-Ei. He backed away slowly, explaining he had no choice. He was going to get killed if he had talked. I pulled out one of the daggers and held it to his throat. He offered he would be useful to me and the Guild if he were to be kept alive. I glared at him and intimidated him into talking. He said the woman that hired him was named Karliah. I asked who that was and Gulum-Ei explained that she was in the Thieves Guild until she betrayed Mercer and left him for dead. She was scheming revenge against the Guild, attempting to take it over after Gallus died. I threw him aside and told him to get lost.

I recuperated in the bandit's camp for the night and returned to Riften the next day with the information. My shoulder was still aching, but I was fit for combat. I explained the situation to Mercer and he seemed to act surprised at the name. He then said that this was going to end at Snow Veil Sanctum, and that he and I were going out there. He looked at my shoulder and told me to get checked out at the temple before heading out on the mission of vengeance.

I had no idea who Karliah was, but, if she was the enemy of the Thieves Guild, then she was my enemy as well…

Next Chapter:

Sanctum and Betrayal!


End file.
